


Short Skirt/No Jacket

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Noctis and Prompto dress up for their lovers, but happen to get a little...distracted before they even arrive.“One of these days,” Gladio continued, still kneading Prompto’s ass, “I wanna get you two into heels.”“What?” Prompto squeaked, making Gladio laugh.“Yeah, something high. Heels that make all this strain,” Gladio said as he removed his hand from Prompto’s ass and ran it along his calf instead, “and push your asses out real nice.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the grand finale of my anniversary FFXV kink fic drop, and the only one long enough to earn its own post. I cry every day that goes by without art of my boys (all 4 of them tbh) in Louboutins, which I've wanted ever since I noticed their in-game shoes have red soles, so Prompto's in Girlistrappi heels and Noctis is in Goldostrap heels.

“Your legs are really sexy.”

“Hmm?” Prompto asked, looking back over his shoulder from where he was laying sideways on the couch watching TV, his legs sprawled across Gladio’s lap.

“Your legs,” Gladio repeated, his hand running from Prompto’s ankle to his ass and back down again. It was too hot to be in anything other than his underwear, and Prompto shivered a little from the touches on his naked skin. “They’re sexy.”

“Um,” Prompto said, not quite sure how to take the sudden compliment to such a random body part. “Thank you?”

“Can tell you’re a runner,” Gladio continued, stroking up and down Prompto’s thigh and calf muscles. “All gorgeous lean muscle.”

“We can’t all be pure b-beefcake,” Prompto said, stuttering a little when Gladio’s hand crept a _little_ too far up between his thighs.

“Mm, I like you the way you are,” Gladio replied, bending Prompto’s leg back so that he could press his lips to one calf.

“This is really gay, you guys,” Noctis piped up, finally turning around from where he was sitting on the ground with his back against the couch. “It’s too hot for this bullshit, so if you’re gonna fuck, go somewhere else.”

“ _You’re_ really gay,” Gladio said, rolling his eyes as he kept pressing his lips against Prompto’s leg.

“Well yeah, I have three boyfriends, but I’m also trying to watch TV so go fuck somewhere else.” Turning to face forwards again, Noctis grumbled when Gladio prodded the back of his head.

“You don’t have to be jealous. Despite the amount of time you spend sitting on it, you’ve got a nice, perky ass. You both do, actually.”

Releasing Prompto’s leg, Gladio slipped a hand up into Prompto’s underwear and squeezed. Prompto moaned, and despite his insistence that he didn’t want to join in, Noctis’ shoulders tensed and a pleasured tremor ran through him.

“One of these days,” Gladio continued, still kneading Prompto’s ass, “I wanna get you two into heels.”

“ _What_?” Prompto squeaked, making Gladio laugh.

“Yeah, something high. Heels that make all this strain,” Gladio said as he removed his hand from Prompto’s ass and ran it along his calf instead, “and push your asses out real nice.”

“You’re a weirdo,” Noctis said, but there was something strained in his voice that had Gladio smirking.

“They’d go real nice with a little skirt.”

“Fuck,” Prompto muttered, rolling onto his stomach so that he could rub himself against the couch. Gladio laughed again, now turning his attention to Noctis. One down, one to go.

Settling his hand on the back of Noctis’ neck, Gladio began to massage the tension out, making him visibly loosen. “What do you think, princess? Wanna make yourself pretty?”

“I’m already pretty,” Noctis sniffed, and Gladio hummed his agreement before bending forward to kiss Noctis’ neck.

“But you could be _prettier_ , in a short skirt that shows off some nice panties whenever you move.”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Noctis said in the tone of voice that always meant ‘yes’. Grinning from his victory, Gladio kissed Noctis’ neck once more before sitting up and moving Prompto’s legs from his lap.

“Gladio,” Prompto whined, barely able to resist the urge to move into Gladio’s lap and start riding his cock, “where are you going?”

Gladio just grinned, knowing- and loving- that he was being mean by working them both up and leaving. As he walked out of the room and towards the second bedroom that Ignis had claimed as his office, the other two heard him call out, “Ignis! Holy fuck!”

* * *

_Prom_  
_16:32_  
_Dude did u get a package from iggy_

_Noct_  
_16:32_  
_Yeah what the duck_

_Noct_  
_16:33_  
_U into it?_

_Prom_  
_16:36_  
_...yeah_

_Noct_  
_16:36_  
_Guess u better come over_

* * *

“Holy shit, dude.” Inspecting his face in the handheld mirror with wide eyes, Noctis turned his awed stare to Prompto. “How are you so good at this?”

Still brandishing a makeup brush, Prompto flushed. “I watched a few videos online before I came over.”

Makeup wasn’t so different from painting, Prompto had quickly discovered. Although photography was his first love, he’d taken enough art classes to know that he was more than a little good, and the makeup that Ignis had included in their packages had already been perfectly matched to their individual colouring.

From there it had just been a matter of figuring out how to get it on, and Prompto had to admit that Noctis looked _fucking great_. His skin was perfect and smooth, with his blue eyes popping and his lips looking full and even more kissable than usual as he gave a cocksucking pout.

“Okay, well you can do your own, because I’ll just fuck it up. I’m gonna go see if I can get all this... _stuff_ on.” Picking up the neatly folded clothes that Ignis had left on his kitchen bench, Noctis disappeared from the bedroom, and Prompto sat Noctis’ makeup aside to pick up his own.

It was harder to do it on himself than it was to do it on Noctis, but despite a few mishaps he managed to get himself into a reasonable state. He barely even recognised himself, and he had to admit that this was becoming a better idea by the second.

By the time he was satisfied, Noctis still hadn’t come back, and Prompto turned his attention to the outfit- all black, of course- that Ignis had sent to his door. He _might_ have tried it on back at his own apartment, and it was a little scary how perfectly it fit.

Ignis _knew too much_ , obviously.

Still, he glanced at the door in embarrassment before shedding his normal clothes, running his fingers over the lace panties and slipping them up his legs. The thin bands of the g-string didn’t show up under the form-fitting skirt that Ignis had given him, and Prompto nervously smoothed the tight material down before adding the tight, cropped shirt that looked more like a bra than anything else, despite fitting perfectly on his flat chest.

Wrapping his arms around the inches of bare skin exposed between his skirt and top, Prompto waited impatiently for Noctis to return. He was breathing hard from anticipation when the door finally opened again, Noctis slowly pushing it before exposing himself to Prompto’s curious- _eager_ \- eyes.

Letting out an impressed whistle, Prompto drank in the sight of his boyfriend in a short black dress. Unlike Prompto’s exposed torso and arms, Noctis’ dress covered him from neck to wrists to just below his ass, hugging close to him in material that looked more forgiving and stretchy than Prompto’s own was made from.

“Shit,” was all Prompto could say, and Noctis seemed to echo the sentiment as he stared back at Prompto. There was a bulge already pressing at the front of Noctis’ dress, and Prompto tried not to stare lest he get _too_ distracted.

“Guess we better try the shoes,” Noctis finally said, tearing his eyes away from Prompto to look at the last two boxes Ignis had given them. Prompto obviously already knew what his own shoes looked like, strappy black heels with bows running up his foot to his ankle, but he was _very_ interested in what Noctis had been given.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Prompto slipped the heels onto his feet, purposefully not looking at Noctis until they were both ready. He struggled a little bit to get his toes in without catching on the straps, but he eventually got his feet secure and zipped the backs up.

Finally looking at Noctis, Prompto gasped at the sight of his boyfriend standing there, four inches taller than usual in black heels that were covered in spiked studs. He could see that Noctis’ heels had the same red soles that his own did, similar to the shoes that they both usually wore; but these _definitely_ weren’t Crownsguard-issued.

Gladio hadn’t been lying: Noctis’ leg muscles were beautifully tensed, and his ass looked even fuller and perkier than usual.

“Noct, I…” Prompto trailed off, swallowing hard. “You look...gorgeous.”

“You too,” Noctis said in a low voice, walking towards Prompto. His first steps were faltering but he quickly caught himself, walking back and forth a few times until his movements were more natural. Inspired by how easy Noctis made it look, Prompto slowly stood up from the bed, his ankle almost immediately slipping out from under him.

“Whoa!” Noctis said, barely managing to catch him. “Careful.”

Standing up again, Prompto tried to take a few more steps, but he found himself clutching at Noctis before too long. “Okay dude, how the fuck are you doing this?”

“Uh, not really sure,” Noctis admitted, shifting his weight a bit as he tried to figure it out. “Try putting more weight on the ball of your foot instead of the heel, I guess.”

No matter what he tried, though, Prompto couldn’t find the same natural rhythm that Noctis had, and he grabbed his arm as they walked over to the full-length mirror inside Noctis’ oversized walk-in robe.

His awkwardness in heels was forgotten as soon as he saw himself, looking absolutely delicious in the tight, skimpy clothes and perfectly matched heels. Noctis, though…

Noctis was the kind of thing that dreams were made of, and it took Prompto a few tries before he managed to speak.

“Are Gladio and Iggy coming over?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said, focused on their reflections. “I think they’ll be like half an hour?”

“Good,” Prompto said, and he planted his hand on the small of Noctis’ back, pressing him forward until his front was pressed against the mirror.

“Dude?” Noctis asked, but he understood when Prompto wriggled his hips to hike his own skirt up and then dropped to the ground, encouraging Noctis to spread his legs and moving to kneel between them.

“Gladio was right,” Prompto said in an awed voice, looking up to see just a hint of black lace disappearing between Noctis’ bare ass cheeks. “You _are_ pretty like this.”

Pushing the already short hem of Noctis’ dress up until it bunched around his waist, Prompto tugged Noctis’ panties down as far down his spread thighs as he could, already salivating before he even got a glimpse of Noctis’ asshole.

Noctis moaned when Prompto licked over his hole, pushing his ass back into Prompto’s face and planting his chest against the mirror. They were both obviously worked up, groaning and gasping as Prompto ate Noctis out while he jerked himself off.

Prompto thought that Noctis was going to lose it when he pointed his tongue and pressed it into him, rubbing one of his thumbs over Noctis’ perineum at the same time.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Noctis gasped, his makeup smearing against the mirror. “ _More_.”

His own cock was aching where it was trapped against his underwear and skirt, but Prompto was too focused on worshipping Noctis’ beauty to really care. He loved every little noise and wriggle that Noctis made as he rimmed him, alternating between pushing inside and teasing licks around his asshole to really make him lose it.

“I’m gonna come,” Noctis moaned, his hips rocking between Prompto’s tongue and his own hand as he furiously worked himself over. “Prom, fuck, I…”

Trailing off into an extended groan, Noctis collapsed forward as he came, his come splattering against the mirror and beginning to trickle down it. He himself did much the same, barely letting Prompto shuffle backwards before he was turning around and falling to his knees in front of his lover.

“Back,” Noctis grunted, and Prompto leaned back to catch himself on his elbows. When Noctis bent towards his crotch, he got a perfect view of Noctis’ bare ass in the mirror with saliva glistening around his asshole, and his cock throbbed painfully.

It was harder to hike his skirt up than it had been with Noctis’ dress, but he shook his hips until his cock was free, Noctis palming him through the delicate lace of his panties before tearing them down.

“ _Noct!_ ” Prompto yelped when Noctis swallowed him down, sucking hard as he massaged Prompto’s balls with one hand. Prompto’s fingers immediately tangled in his hair, and he was sweating so hard that he was sure his makeup was dripping from his face.

He was so far down Noctis’ throat that he could feel him choking, but Noctis didn’t let up for even a second, gagging and swallowing around Prompto as he rolled his hips and squirmed. As much as he wanted Noctis to blow him _forever_ , he was too worked up from how gorgeous his lover looked and how sexy he himself felt; thrusting up into Noctis’ mouth, he felt his own lips drop open as he panted heavily.

“Noct, oh, shit, _Noct_ ,” Prompto wailed, his grip on Noctis’ hair tightening as his impending orgasm built up low in his gut. “I can’t…”

He hadn’t thought it was possible but Noctis managed to suck him harder at that, Prompto losing the ability to speak as his come flooded Noctis’ mouth and throat. Despite the fact that his foundation was smeared on the mirror along with his come, Noctis’ lipstick still looked perfect when he sat back on his heels, and Prompto found himself hysterically wondering just how much money Ignis had spent on quality products.

It was _definitely_ an amount that would make Prompto feel intensely guilty once he came down from his orgasm, as he did whenever royal wealth was spent on him, but for the moment he just didn’t care.

“They’re gonna be so pissed when they get here and find us already fucked out,” Noctis laughed in a husky voice, not sounding particularly bothered. Prompto struggled up onto his knees, reaching out to wipe a little come from Noctis’ upper lip.

“I guess we’ll just have to get each other hard again then,” he said, the sight of Noctis with sex hair and smeared makeup already sending an overstimulated twitch through his cock. Noctis’ eyes gleamed at the thought of an immediate round two, and he licked at his cock-swollen lips.

“I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic got all fucked up when I posted it and AO3 buried it, so naturally I had to write a second half to make sure people actually see it this time lmao.

“I bet you they didn’t do it.”

“Oh?” Ignis said, lowering his hand from the door lock and turning to face Gladio. “What are you willing to bet?”

“If they’re not in everything you sent ‘em, and I mean everything,” Gladio said, wriggling his eyebrows, “You owe me...Oh! _You’ve_ gotta dress up for me too.”

“Alright,” Ignis said, deciding not to mention that he’d bookmarked several things for himself while shopping for the other two. “And if they _are_ in everything, then you’re at my beck and call for an entire evening.”

Gladio’s immediate agreement made it obvious that he was expecting Ignis to want something sexual; he would probably be disappointed to learn that Ignis was simply considering rearranging his apartment.

Ignis didn’t need a bet to want to try new things with Gladio, and vice versa.

“Shall we?” Ignis asked, going back to unlocking the door. Noctis was expecting them, so there was no point in knocking when Ignis had his own key.

Opening the door and removing his shoes, Ignis was surprised to find that Prompto and Noctis weren't in the living room, which tended to be the most likely place they could be found. The fact that they weren't playing video games on the couch gave Ignis more confidence in his side of the bet, and he held his head high as he walked further into Noctis’ apartment.

Ignis opened his mouth to announce their arrival to the other two, but he paused when he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. It was obvious from the look on Gladio’s face that he heard it too, and they both lightened their steps as they followed the sound.

Peering into Noctis’ bedroom, Ignis frowned when he saw that the bed was empty, and he turned back to talk to Gladio when a big hand suddenly clamped over his mouth. Raising an eyebrow, Ignis waited for Gladio to explain himself, following with his eyes when Gladio let go of his mouth and pointed towards Noctis’ closet.

Half inside the door, Noctis was lying on his back with his dress- his _dress_ , Ignis mentally reiterated as his cock instantly throbbed- shoved up around his waist, his panties around his knees. Prompto was on all fours over him, with his panties hanging from one leg as Noct’s fingers disappeared up the back of his skirt.

From the movements of Noctis’ arm, Ignis could guess what was happening easily enough, and Prompto moaned when Noctis’ fingers presumably pressed up against his prostate. Swallowing hard, Ignis drank in the sight of his lovers all dressed up and indulging in each other.

Gladio was obviously enjoying it as well, if what Ignis could feel when he pressed himself against Ignis’ back was any indication.

“ _Shiiiiiit_ ,” Gladio whispered into Ignis’ ear, his breath warm and hot where his lips were almost touching Ignis’ skin. “I guess you win, but I don’t even care.”

“Noctis, stop,” Prompto suddenly said as he dropped his head down onto Noctis’ shoulder, cutting off Ignis’ reply. “I’m gonna come again if you keep going.”

Despite making a displeased noise, Noctis pulled his fingers out with a slick sound and Ignis could see the way they glistened with lube. Prompto was breathing hard against Noctis’ shoulder, his hips rocking gently from side to side as he obviously tried to get himself back under control.

“When are they gonna get here?” Prompto whined, kneeling up and running a hand across his ass to smooth his skirt a little. “I wanna fuck.”

“Try asking nicely,” Gladio said, and two heads whipped towards the bedroom door. Gladio bent down and hooked his chin over Ignis’ shoulder while wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist, and the pair of them took in the smeared makeup and messy hair of the other two. “Looks like you’ve done fine by yourselves, though.”

“You’ve got a little something…” Ignis said with a smile, gesturing to his cheek where both men had wayward mascara. As they both sat up, Prompto got the wrong side while Noctis just smeared his worse, and Ignis laughed before striding into the room, sinking to his knees next to his lovers.

“Let me,” Ignis said, gently grabbing Prompto’s chin. Licking his thumb, he rubbed off what he could of the smeared mascara, but there was no saving the foundation. Still, Ignis took a moment to admire the whole look, noting that it seemed to be quite well done regardless.

“Beautiful,” Ignis said as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Prompto’s. He could feel a little lipstick on his own lips when he pulled away, but he didn’t let it bother him as he turned towards Noctis.

Noctis leaned back when Ignis reached for him, an amused yet exasperated look on his face. “Don’t even, Specs.”

“Fine then,” Ignis said, turning back towards Prompto. “What would you like, Prom?”

Not bothering to say anything, Prompto just reached out to palm where Ignis was hard in his well-tailored pants, his intent blindingly clear. Lightly pushing his hips towards the pressure, Ignis kissed Prompto again before pulling back and saying, “Stand up, please.”

His hands on Ignis’ shoulders for balance, Prompto lifted himself off the floor, his legs wobbling a little as he found his balance on high heels. His underwear had fallen to the ground, and Ignis grasped his ankle to encourage him to lift one foot, allowing him to slide the panties back up Prompto’s slim, tensed legs.

Noctis was making annoyed sounds at being ignored but for once, Ignis didn’t care. He was too enchanted by how Prompto’s legs looked and felt under his hands, and with the way the panties strained as Ignis pulled them back over his hard cock. Taking another few seconds to make sure that Prompto’s skirt was back in place, Ignis slowly lifted himself back to his feet, Prompto still clutching at his shoulders.

He was vaguely aware of Noctis putting his own clothes back in place and stomping across the room to Gladio, but although he was impressed by that fact that Noctis could _stomp_ in heels, his focus was thoroughly enchanted by Prompto.

“These suit you,” he murmured, running his hands down Prompto’s sides from the croptop around his chest to the skirt around his waist. “I’ll buy you more, if you like.”

“ _Maybe_ ,” Prompto managed to say after a few false starts, licking at his lips. “Can we, um, sit down though? I don’t want to break my ankle…”

“I’ve got you,” Ignis said soothingly, lifting a hand to run it over Prompto’s hair. Had Prompto been standing up straight, they would have been about the same height, and so it was easy for Ignis to walk Prompto towards the bed.

When Prompto collapsed onto the mattress and swung his legs up, Ignis’ immediate instinct was to tell him off for wearing shoes on the bed; but the heels were brand new, and Ignis didn’t really _want_ Prompto to take them off anyway. He supposed that he could make an exception, just this _once_.

At least Noctis’ covers were black, so any marks wouldn’t show up as badly as they would on lighter colours.

Before Ignis could join Prompto on the bed, though, a high-pitched noise caught his attention and he looked behind him for the source. Predictably enough, Noctis was the culprit, his bare legs kicking fruitlessly where Gladio had swung him up over his shoulder.

“Put me _down_ ,” Noctis bitched as Gladio laughed and ignored him, only releasing him once they’d reached the small couch along one wall of Noctis’ bedroom. Although the bed was more than big enough for the four of them, the view wasn’t as good with them so close together and Gladio had often expressed his preferences for a good show.

Dropping onto the couch with his long legs sprawled out in front of him, Gladio tugged Noctis into his lap so that they could both see the bed, hooking Noctis’ legs on the outside of his own so that they were spread almost to their limit.

The view was quite nice, Ignis had to admit, and it only got better when Gladio tugged up Noctis’ dress until his panty-covered cock was in plain sight. Gladio’s initial touches were light and teasing, but Noctis was already squirming helplessly under his clever hand.

Turning back to Prompto, Ignis saw that he seemed to have completely forgotten what they were on the bed for, Prompto only refocusing when Ignis laughed.

“Go,” Ignis said, gesturing to the other two. It was obvious that Prompto was lusting after Gladio, and Ignis wasn’t about to complain. He liked to watch almost as much as Gladio did, and there was something beautifully filthy about sliding into an already-fucked hole and knowing that one of his other lovers had just been there.

“But…” Prompto said, licking his lips when Noctis moaned, Gladio’s hand moving just far enough to reveal the growing wet spot on his underwear. Bending down to grab Prompto around the waist, Ignis kissed him with practically more tongue than lips, wordlessly promising Prompto that there would be time for them later.

The kiss only broke when Ignis lifted Prompto off the bed, not quite as easily as Gladio could but still without too much effort. Unlike Gladio, he let Prompto walk to the couch on his own feet, although Ignis still went with him so that Prompto could hang onto his arm. Ignis took a step back when Prompto kneeled between Noctis and Gladio’s spread legs, watching for a moment before returning to the bed.

Gladio seemed a little surprised that the focus had been turned completely to him but he reoriented himself quickly, smiling indulgently down at Prompto before glancing back at where Ignis was now relaxing on the bed alone. “You want me to open him up for you?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Ignis replied, squeezing himself through his dress pants. Gladio grinned and lifted Noctis from his lap, depositing him onto the couch before tugging Prompto up to his feet.

“Lube?” Gladio asked. Even though they’d witnessed Noctis fingering Prompto already, there was no way that Gladio was getting in there without at least slicking his cock up. Spotting it where it had been kicked aside near the closet, Ignis went to stand up, only to be interrupted by Gladio.

“Leave it, Iggy.”

Raising an eyebrow, Ignis shook his head at Gladio’s mischievous grin, already seeing where this was probably going.

“Oi, Highness,” Gladio said. “You want to grab that for me?”

“You just want to see me bend over in this,” Noctis shot back.

“Well, duh,” Gladio grinned. “So get to it.”

Rolling his eyes, Noctis unfolded himself from the couch, his dress still hiked up around his waist. He didn’t bother putting it down as he walked across the room, and three pairs of eyes were entirely focused on his body as the heels lengthened his legs and pushed his G-string-clad ass out.

Reaching the bottle, Noctis shot a cheeky look over his shoulder before leaning forward, barely bending his knees as he went down for the lube. Three different moans and groans met the action, and Noctis looked smug when he straightened up and turned around.

“Here,” He said once he’d walked back across the room, dropping the bottle into Gladio’s hand. “You owe me for that, though, so no coming in him. You’re mine.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Gladio said, although he didn’t seem displeased. Opening his belt and pants with a groan, Gladio’s big, hard cock had barely been freed for a few seconds before Prompto was fumbling to take the lube, squeezing it directly onto Gladio before tossing the bottle aside.

“You need to be prepped a bit more?” Gladio asked Prompto, his voice barely wavering even as Prompto stroked his cock to click it up. Frantically shaking his head, Prompto shoved his skirt up as well as he could before kneeling on either side of Gladio’s legs, reaching behind himself to pull his panties to the side.

“Noct had three fingers shoved in my ass,” Prompto said as he used his free hand to hold Gladio’s cock where he wanted it, leaning forward to give Ignis a beautiful view of the thick head of Gladio’s dick pressing against his hole. “I can take you.”

Still, the stretch had Prompto moaning as he sank down on Gladio’s cock, removing his hand so that he could take the whole thing.

“Remember,” Noctis said once Prompto was fully seated, rolling his hips in little circles with his head tossed back, “No coming.”

“Is that an order?” Gladio smirked, and instead of answering Noctis just rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Gladio, biting at his bottom lip. It was a beautiful sight, and Ignis had his shirt off and his own pants open before too long.

He couldn’t be expected to resist, not when Gladio had one beautiful man riding his cock and another one pressed against his side, kissing him with wet, filthy determination. Ignis’ view of Prompto’s little hole getting stretched out by Gladio’s cock was absolutely superb, and Gladio could obviously see something in Ignis’ expression that had him pulling away from Noctis and encouraging him to kiss Prompto instead.

“Enjoying yourself, Iggy?” Gladio asked, running his blunt nails down Prompto’s back before grabbing his bare ass. Taking the material from Prompto’s fingers, Gladio pulled it further away from where they were joined, giving Ignis an even better view. “He’s taking me so well...he’s gonna be gaping when I send him back to you.”

“Good,” Ignis said, fighting to keep his voice level as he squeezed his twitching cock. “Wreck him for me, Gladio.”

“Think I already have,” Gladio murmured, pushing gently at Noct’s shoulder until he stopped licking into Prompto’s mouth and leaned back. “You ready to go keep Iggy company, Prom?”

“Mmmm,” Prompto said, bouncing himself on Gladio’s cock a few more times. “Of course.”

Looking over his shoulder, a sultry picture in his new outfit with a cock in his ass, Prompto eyed Ignis’ cock hungrily and clambered off Gladio’s dick. His steps were uncertain but he made it to the bed with no problem, this time pushing Ignis’ legs further apart so that he could crawl between them.

“Ignis,” Prompto said, desperate arousal stealing his shame as he looked up at Ignis with eyes that were wider and brighter than usual thanks to the black eyeliner. “Fuck me?”

Leaning down, Prompto ran his tongue up Ignis’ cock before slipping the head between his painted lips, his tongue catching Ignis’ precome as it slowly dripped out. Pulling his eyes away from the beautiful sight, Ignis looked up to see Noctis sitting in Gladio’s lap much as he had earlier, although this time Gladio’s cock was inside him. His panties were tangled around one of his heels, and his mouth had dropped open in pleasure as he leaned back to wrap an arm around the back of Gladio’s neck.

“ _Astrals_ ,” Ignis breathed, thrusting up into Prompto’s mouth. “Let me take you, Prompto.”

Making an exaggerated slurp, Prompto looked back up to catch Ignis’ eyes and ensure he had his full attention before letting him go with a wet popping sound. “ _Please_.”

Hauling Prompto up the bed, Ignis looked around to see who had the lube, noticing it on the couch at the same time as Prompto straddled his waist and took him in his ass without fanfare.

Caught off-guard, Ignis moaned loudly at how _loose_ Prompto felt, his ass open and lubed enough to easily take Ignis inside him. His body hadn’t had any time to recover after taking Gladio, and Prompto didn’t even seem to notice that Ignis’ cock hadn’t been slicked at all.

He was still holding his panties to the side instead of taking them off, Ignis noted vaguely, and when Ignis grabbed his waist to steady him Prompto immediately shoved his free hand down the front of his pretty underwear.

“Fuck me,” Prompto chanted. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_.”

Ignis was more than happy to oblige, using his grip on Prompto to give himself enough leverage to slam up into him. Prompto’s eyes practically rolled back from the treatment, and Ignis loved the sight of his flushed face, the hard nipples he could see through the thin crop top, and Prompto’s hand moving frantically inside his underwear.

“You both look so fucking _pretty_ ,” Gladio grunted, and Ignis looked past Prompto to see that Noctis was now on his back along the couch, legs sprawled to either side as Gladio fucked into him hard and fast. “Your tight asses are just…”

Trailing off into a groan, Gladio grabbed the arm of the couch behind Noctis’ head, making Noctis moan continuously and desperately as he turned his extra leverage into deeper thrusts. Both Noctis and Prompto were almost mindless with pleasure, and considering how worked up they’d gotten each other before Ignis and Gladio had even arrived, Ignis wasn’t surprised that Prompto was beginning to babble.

“Ignis, _Ignis_ , you’re so...so good,” Prompto whined, rocking his hips into every thrust. “I wanna come, Iggy, let me come, please, fuck me, please, _Iggy_ …”

Swallowing hard, Ignis took one hand off Prompto’s waist just long enough to tug his underwear down, hooking it under his hand and cock. “Come on me.”

Prompto’s eyes widened at that and he let out a choked scream, his whole body shaking as his orgasm approached. Angling himself a little better, Ignis made sure to thrust up against Prompto’s prostate at just the right moment, and Prompto barely even seemed present as moaned his way through his orgasm, his come splattering against Ignis’ bare, sweaty chest.

Ignis’ orgasm still felt a little way away, and when Prompto collapsed down onto his come-stained chest, Ignis took the chance to watch the other two as he continued to thrust into Prompto’s loose, satiated body.

Gladio’s muscles and tattoos looked beautiful in the dull light, as did Noctis’ dress-clad body and long, bare legs; they made a gorgeous pair, and they were better than any porn Ignis had ever seen as he chased his own orgasm.

Noctis was the next to come, clutching desperately at Gladio’s neck and back as he was fucked hard and fast, his come going everywhere from the force of Gladio’s thrusts. Gladio barely even paused when Noctis was done coming, something they all knew that Noctis loved; he preferred a rough hand, and overstimulation was something he actively sought.

Watching Noctis squirm and moan on Gladio’s cock ended up being Ignis’ tipping point, and he held Prompto close to him as he came, flooding his insides with come before his softening cock slipped out.

“ _Shiva_ ,” Gladio said with wide eyes once Ignis was done, his eyes fixed on where Prompto was still somehow holding his underwear aside. “You look so good with come trailing out of your ass, Prompto.”

Prompto gave a tired little moan at that, but Noct just made an impatient sound. “I do too, so hurry up and give it to me.”

Gladio snorted a laugh but returned his attention to Noctis anyway, pulling out just long enough to flip Noctis onto his knees and keep going at the new angle. Noctis was languidly pressing back against Gladio’s thrusts, but he still looked impatient.

“Iggy, can you…?”

It took Ignis a moment to realise what Noctis was asking, but after gently placing Prompto on the mattress he was at the couch in a second, his pants still hanging open as he slicked up two fingers with the abandoned bottle.

Gladio’s rhythm was interrupted when Ignis shoved his pants down enough to be able to press his two slick fingers inside him, and he groaned long and low before picking up the pace again.

With Ignis playing with Gladio’s prostate, it wasn’t too much longer before Noctis got what he wanted, and Ignis used his free hand to cruelly pinch at Gladio’s pierced nipple just the way he liked it. Feeling pleasure from three different places left Gladio as a wreck when he came, and Noctis was panting happily from the amount of come that Gladio put inside him.

His hand was down there the moment that Gladio pulled out, pressing inside and playing with the thick come that was slowly trickling from his swollen, used hole. The sight of him had Ignis feeling like he’d been punched in the gut, and he knew that they weren’t finished.

Two of his boyfriends were in high heels and skimpy outfits, and the third was getting the look on his face that he got whenever he wanted to be fucked.

“Let me have a few moments to recuperate,” Ignis said, his attention going back to where Noctis was idly playing with his used hole, “And I’ll give you more, Noctis.”

Writhing a little on his own fingers, Noctis shot him a pleased grin, and Ignis was vaguely aware of Gladio getting up and wandering over to the bed with lube in hand, obviously wanting to see if he could get Prompto hard enough again to fuck him.

If worst came to worst, Ignis knew where Noctis kept his toys; there was no need for anyone to leave unsatisfied, and it seemed like the other three were on much the same train of thought.

He _really_ loved his idiots: they just knew each other so well.

And Ignis was definitely going to be buying some of the clothes he’d bookmarked for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk FFXV with me](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
